Crystallis
by Miyuame
Summary: A/U. Corrin a Vallite princess hailing from the fallen former ancient Kingdom of Valla, accompanied by six chosen warriors is tasked with vanquishing the malevolent sorceress Nyx from enshrouding the world entirely in darkness, and thwarting her ultimate goal of extinguishing humanity altogether, which was prophesized to occur many eons ago.


**A/N:** In regards to this story's setting, it will take place on a large continent named Finnvebyr. It will include locales from the game in addition, to new ones that I've created specifically for this fanfic.

 **Title:** Crystallis

 **Rating:** M

 **Genres/Themes:** War, Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Reverse Harem, Tragedy, Quest, Sword and Sorcery, Coming of Age, Friendship, and Family

 **Summary:** A/U. Corrin a Vallite princess hailing from the fallen former ancient kingdom of Valla, accompanied by six chosen warriors is tasked with vanquishing the malevolent sorceress Nyx from enshrouding the world entirely in darkness, and thwarting her ultimate goal of extinguishing humanity altogether, which was prophesized to occur many eons ago. They will have to overcome many trials and tribulations, and sacrifices will have to be made but at what cost?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem Fates.

* * *

 **Chapter 01 Prologue**

Long ago, during an era of unprecedented peace and tranquility three great dragons shared their knowledge and blood with the royal lines of three noble kingdoms: the Kingdom of Hoshido, Nohr, and Valla. Before the dragons vanished from the plane of existence.

The royal descendants from each of these three kingdoms, now had dragon's blood coursing through their veins, which granted them the special ability to activate dragon veins. These dragon veins all exhibited various different effects and outcomes that could alter the course of battles.

In time, tensions between Nohr and Hoshido grew out of unrest and uncertainty. Nohr's resources began to gradually shrink overtime, while Hoshido's resources were the exact opposite; bountiful and plenty. The Kingdom of Nohr was known as a kingdom that conquers its foes and takes what they want. They were just waiting for any perfect excuse to go to war with Hoshido to even further justify their plight.

Meanwhile, the Kingdom of Valla's existence was only known to a select few outside of its country's borders. The kingdom existed within an entirely different realm of existence hidden from the world much like its sister kingdom, known as the Kingdom of Crystallis.

The Kingdom of Crystallis was the exception the kingdom served as Valla's close ally and it too existed within an entirely different realm, hidden high up within the skies of Finnvebyr. The two kingdoms engaged in a cultural exchange where one of Valla's priestesses would travel to Crystallis while one of Crystallis' mages would be sent to Valla to learn and be bestowed new knowledge that they would then take back to their respective kingdoms to share amongst their other fellow priestesses and mages. This was a tradition that was upheld for centuries.

But tragedy struck when the chosen mage for the cultural exchange named Nyx from Crystallis journeyed to Valla. Valla's citizens were not fully prepared for the terror and havoc that she would unleash upon the kingdom. They were absolutely blindsided. The young eight year old Vallahian white sorceress Azura did her best to fend off Nyx's powerful magic but she was seemingly easily defeated.

After Nyx disposed of Azura she began savagely without an ounce of remorse massacring Valla's citizens. She struck down and killed a maid named Felicia, who was fleeing east with the infant Vallahian prince Kamui as his mother Mikoto instructed her to do so before meeting her end.

Meanwhile, a male butler who was only thirteen years old named Jakob was also instructed by Mikoto to flee the country with the infant Vallahian princess Corrin, who was Kamui's younger twin sister along with the legendary Yato sword. They were fortunately able to escape Nyx's wrath with the help of Azura's magic. As she in fact was still alive although, in an extremely weakened state. During her fight with Nyx, earlier she had only made it seem like she perished in battle.

Azura instructed Jakob to seek refuge in the village of Estoria which was located all the way down in southern Finnvebyr. He agreed and Azura handed him a small clear crystal orb promising that she would contact him before disappearing within a white celestial light.

After Nyx had seized Valla she in addition to the Kingdom of Crystallis placed a powerful curse on both kingdoms in the event that if anyone mentioned the kingdom's names directly outside of their respective country's borders they would die just about instantly. With her powerful magic she made the citizens of Crystallis her mindless minions with their own freewill stripped completely away from them.

All hope seemed lost and the last few remaining survivors of the Vallahian bloodbath namely Azura and Jakob could only cling to the foretold prophecy which read:

" _With all of your might you may try but all efforts are futile unless destined. Only the chosen warrior from the Vallahian Kingdom wielding the legendary sword Yato will triumph. Accompanied by six other fated warriors whom possess divine weapons who will aid the chosen warrior in vanquishing the three headed dragon from the land will only then succeed in restoring peace and prosperity."_

Azura had sensed it beforehand, albeit though faintly, but she knew that princess Corrin was the destined warrior chosen to wield the legendary sword Yato. The blade would choose her in time and when it did, she needed to be ready for what would come next.

And so the story begins…


End file.
